


How was I to know

by Adeline_Hatter



Series: Widobrave Week 2020 [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Day 2, F/M, Studying, Trust, Widobrave Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: Some last minute additions and some musings from Veth
Relationships: Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Series: Widobrave Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044192
Kudos: 18





	How was I to know

It is no small feat to gain her trust, it is what comes of a childhood filled to the brim with people who couldn’t care less what they said about you and only ever looked for the weaknesses in your defences or words in order to attack you however they wished to. 

Her walls are tough, even when they appear soft and pliable to those around her she doesn’t let them fall all the way with too much ease or acceptance. 

But, here in the study that adjoins her rooms to Caleb’s, those walls are almost non-existent. 

She has long since realised that she doesn't hesitate to open her mouth around Caleb anymore, she wasn't sure when her nervousness went away but nevertheless it was gone. 

"What if it's not a base rune but a base number of letters?" The suggestion doesn't even feel stupid when it comes out of her mouth and Caleb looks up sharply from over his book, picking up his quill and writing the idea down.

He rolls his hand towards her, a gesture to continue and she doesn't hesitate, "We're so busy looking for the lynch pin, maybe we should backtrack and find the more common similarity?" And Caleb smiles at her, like she's just said the most brilliant thing he's ever heard in his life.

“That’s a really good idea…” She listens to the scratch of his handwriting, slap dash and quick, ready to drive whatever historian would have to deal with them in the future mad, “No, actually that’s brilliant- What do you think the number is?”

For a moment, it is tempting for Veth to respond simply with ‘Nine’ but she just holds it off, barely, “Five? Maybe six.” 

“Oh, a perfect cycle.” He writes this down too and looks up at her again, “I’m glad you're here.” 

He smiles and Veth smiles back, infectious and comforting all at once. 

Mostly because she knew she could trust him wholeheartedly, without hesitation and when he pushes the notebook towards her she takes it and makes adjustments to his calculation. 

In return, Caleb lets her in, over and over again. 


End file.
